


I'd save you any day

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up! Bones, what's taking so long?"</p><p>"That green-blooded-" He stopped when Uhura dug her elbow into his ribs. He sighed. "Mr. Spock got us into a spot of trouble."</p><p>"Trouble?" Panic. "What sort of trouble?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd save you any day

"Why are you going and I'm not?" Jim whined, sprawled over a bed in med bay.

Bones rolled his eyes; he was well used to Jim's whining. He was able to tune it out, like a parent tuning out the screaming of their toddler during a temper tantrum. He packed the med kit carefully, making sure he had everything he might need before daring to shut it, lock it, and grip it tightly by the handle.

"Because you're still on medical leave from breaking your god damn leg, Jim." Bones told him sternly.

"Yeah, but-"

"And I wanted to make you take time off completely." Bones reminded him.

Jim sighed a little. "I know, but-"

"But we agreed, because you're a whiny little jackass, that you could keep working, so long as you didn't beam down to any strange planets." Bones reminded him again. As if Jim had forgotten.

"You're forgetting, Bones, that my leg is no longer in a cast." Jim raised his eyebrows at him.

"And you're forgetting, Jim, that the cast was taken off two hours ago." Bones shifte the weight of the med pack around in his hand. Spock's voice came over the comm: " _Will all members of the landing party please report to the bridge._ "

"Let me come and see you off-" Jim began, trying to clamber out of bed.

Bones set a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're staying here, Jim, until Chapel tell you to go. You hear me?"

Jim mumbled something too low for Bones to hear, but he knew it was in agreement.

"I'll see you soon." Bones pressed his lips gently to Jim's forehead.

Jim sighed, watching him go. He didn't like not be a part of the landing party, and it wasn't often that he wasn't leading them. Anything could happen down there on the surface, and he would be too far away to do anything about it, or at least, it would take him a while to get down there and make ammends. He would wait until they were down on the surface to make his way to the bridge, too scared of Bones being angry with him to leave any sooner.

~~~~~

The reception of the crew had went well; the queen of the Samicans, Queen Kral'ovna, had been there to greet them with a few of her ladies when they had beamed onto the planet, and Spock was almost as good as Kirk at making first contact. Now they were sat with the queen and her ladies, enjoying a meal and as Spock put it "making good relations".

Bones had to admit that a planet that was inhabited only by women was more than a little disconcerting. There wasn't a singe man in sight, except for the crew of the landing party. He was sure that they could function perfectly well without them; hell, they'd built this palace themselves and it was beautiful, and they seemed to have their society nailed down very well, but the question of reproduction kept popping up and making his head hurt.

"Gentlemen, and the lovely lady," Queen Karl'ovna addressed the party. "My friends, before you return to your ship, we must offer you one final gift." The Queen waved two fingers, gesturing for the servants behind her to bring out this ' _final gift_ '. They left for a moment, only to return with a rather blonde, young-looking girl walking a few steps behind them.  "Please, accept Krasa, one of my best ladies, as a parting gift."

And there went the end of their good relations.

Spock tried to be gentle about it. "Your highness, we could never accept-"

"Oh, but I insist." Queen Karl'ovna smiled.

Spock paused a little. "Your highness," He began again. "We cannot accept your gift. I'm very sorry, but we must refuse."

The smile slowly faded from the Queen's face. "It is frankly unacceptable to refuse gifts in our society, Commander Spock. If good relations are to be maintained, you must accept."

Spock's mask of calm never wavered. "We cannot accept, your highness."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Then you are trespassers on this planet, Commander." She turned her head to two of the guards stood at the door. "Guards! To the cells with them."

~~~~~

Jim had snuck back to the bridge quite successfully, with a pat on the back from Chapel as he went. He now sat in his chair, spinning on it idly, waiting for someone to report back to him. He looked at Uhura's relief. "Try to contact one of them,  please. Preferably Doctor McCoy."

The ensign nodded, pressing a few buttons whilst trying to get a response.

Bones was sat on the bench in the cell, next to Uhura. Spock sat on the bench on the other side with the two security  staff. The guards that had escorted them there stood guard at the door, making escape impossible.

Bones had shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migrane coming on. Or maybe it was an aneurysm. Probably both, knowing his luck. He had been sure this mission was going to go well, because James Tiberius Jackass wasn't leading it. But here he was, in another cell, with no way of escape, and a migrane so bad he couldn't see properly.

"Come in Doctor McCoy~ Doctor McCoy, come in~"

Bones flipped his communicator open so fast he nearly dropped it. All eyes turned his way. "Enterprise?" He responded, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Bones!" The relief was clear in Jim's voice.

"Jim, god damn it, I thought I told you to stay in-"

Jim interrupted him. "Shut up! Bones, what's taking so long?"

Bones sighed. "That green-blooded-" He stopped when Uhura dug her elbows into his ribs. He sighed. "Mr. Spock got us into a spot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Panic. "What sort of trouble?"

"We're in a cell, in the palace. Jim, I swear to God-"

The communicator was ripped from his hand by one of the guards, who had entered the cell with her spear pointed too close to Bones' heart for him to be comfortable.

"Odovdzat'." She said, holding out her hand.

Bones didn't need to speak the language to know that she wanted his communicator. He handed it over, still being able to hear Jim through the speaker at the bottom- "Bones? Bones! Bones I'm on my way, I'm on-"

The communicator was crushed under her foot. Bones gulped.

"Kazdy, odovzdat." She barked.

Everyone looked to Uhura. "Hand them over." She said, holding her own communicator out to the guard.

~~~~~

Jim was on the planets surface as quickly as he could be. Of course, he couldn't go in the front entrance, but one of the crewman onboard had scanned the palace whilst they were on the ground. The cells were located underground. If he could get round to the side entrance, he could get in. But usually the side entrance was pretty heavily guarded on both sides. So Jim had brought two phasers instead of one.

"Ladies." He greeted them, in an attempt to just walk through them. Of course it didn't work. He had to stun them in order to pull it open, and then he had to stun the guards on the other side. He felt bad about it, sure, but he was more focused on getting his boyfriend back.

The cells were quiet; there were a few people in there, cells containing sallow, thin looking women who barely looked up as he passed. He thought about letting them out, but thought that maybe they were in there for a reason.

It wasn't long before he found Bones.

He stunned the two guards outside, having to dodge a spear to the kidney and another one to, well, a very unfortunate place indeed. He had to kick in the door.

"Jim!" Bones had stood first; followed by the rest of the landing party, who gathered towards the entrance. Jim took two swift steps forward, wrapping his arms around Bones. "No landing parties without me ever. New rule."

"Agreed." Bones muttered, before kissing him quickly. "Now can we go?"

"I think we're going to have to." Jim nodded. He passed his second phaser to him. "Use it." Jim looked past Bones for a second. "Everyone else-"

They nodded.

"Awesome." Jim muttered.

He lead them through the labyrinth of cells, out through the side door and into the dusty street behind the palace. The guards there were beginning to stir. "Six to beam up, Scotty." Jim reported. One of the gurds had stood, aiming her spear at the small of his back. Jim turned, about to be impaled when-

"Damn it!"

Bones stunned her before she could jab him. Jim had time only to turn to look at him, his face a mixture of gratitude and strange arousal, before they were beamed back aboard the ship.

~~~~~

"Thanks, Jim." Bones murmured to him later that night, as they lay in Jim's bed, a tangle of arms and legs.

Jim smirked. "I've been waiting to hear that all day."

Bones rested his head in the crook of Jim's neck. "I mean it." He sighed a little.

Jim gave a small smile. "Not a problem." He replied, kissing Bones' cheek and pulled him closer a little. "I'd save you any day."


End file.
